


The Rendevous

by dbud



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond and Lara Croft meet as lovers but things take an unexpected turn when a third wheel shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.
> 
> As usual, please post a review/comment/feedback to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Warning: Story contains violence and characters deaths.

* * *

Starring:

Daniel Craig as James Bond

Angelina Jolie as Lara Croft

 

Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique

* * *

Location: A very expensive hotel in Venice Italy.

 

The lobby was packed with people. The party being thrown had brought a veritable who’s who from all over Europe and Asia and even a few who had made the trip all the way from the United States. Everyone wanted to be seen and photographed at the grand opening of the newest extravagant hotel in Italy. James Bond, also known as Double O Seven, was an agent for MI6, British Secret Service. He wasn’t here for the party. It was just where he was going to find the person he was trying to locate. As he surveyed the crowd, he saw the woman he was here to meet approaching him. It was hard to miss her. Even among a throng of well dressed, wealthy and mostly attractive people, she stood out.

She was tall with long flowing dark hair, which she wore wild but back. As he had come to expect, she was dressed to attract the most attention possible in a full length evening dress that was certainly not in keeping with the conservative dress of most patrons attending. The dress was low cut and showed off her cleavage, shoulders, and thin smooth neckline. James Bond watched her approach as he leaned against the bar. Moments ago, he had ordered his signature drink but the thought of that completely left his mind as he watched her saunter towards him. Even for an experienced womanizer like James, the sight of her magnificent breasts bouncing with her every step was mesmerizing. She moved through the crowd and approached him.

“James, so good to see you again.”

“And you Lara.”

“I thought your message said you were going to be late and that you would meet me in the room?”

“Oh, yes, I sorted things out. Didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Lara Croft gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes. Without another word, she turned and walked towards the large sweeping staircase that leads to the elevators. James dropped a bill onto the bar to pay for his martini, which was sitting on the bar untouched, and followed. Lara Croft was a British aristocrat who was also a thrill seeker and treasure hunter. She was one of the most capable women James had ever met. Over the past ten years, the two of them had been allies, opponents, and even lovers on several occasions. He followed her up the stairs to a hall filled with elevator banks. They stood, neither looking at the other as they waited for the doors to open. After several seconds, one arrived and they stepped in. Lara slipped to the back, leaning seductively against the back wall of the car.

James pressed the button for the penthouse and just as the door were about to close a fairly fat balding man with a large mustache and his equally plumb wife reached in to stop the doors from closing.

“Room for one more?” the man asked in a thick German accent but in English.

James looked from the man to his wife and then over to Lara whose long legs were revealed as the slit in her dress parted, showing the curve of her calf and thigh.

“Sorry. We’re all full!”

With that James put his hand on the man’s shoulder and shoved him back out of the car; not hard enough to knock him over but certainly strong enough to move him back. As the doors closed he heard the man’s wife cry out, “Of all the nerve...”

James spun and was met by Lara who nearly knocked him off his feet as she though herself at him. Lara’s tongue slipped deep into his mouth as he grabbed her buttocks in his thick powerful hands and lifted her off almost off her feet. After a minute or so of passionate kissing, she stepped back, “Alone at last...”

Lara dropped to her knees in front of him kneeling on the floor of the elevator and before he could protest, she had opened his pants and had his cock in her mouth. Within seconds, he was fully hard and she was swallowing his manhood all the way down the shaft, pressing her face into his groin, taking every inch he had.

“Oh god, Lara.”

James had been serviced by many women, literally too many to count, but Lara had always been one of the best cocksuckers he had ever known. She sucked and worked his organ like a pro. As James leaned back against the wall of the elevator, his fingers wrapped in her dark thick hair as he helped guide her head back and forth on his cock. After barely a minute, the elevator stopped. James, relived no one had needed to get on, extended his leg in an awkward position to block the door from closing with his foot. As Lara slurped and sucked on him, the door kept opening and closing as it hit his foot and then recoiled. He ignored it and the dinging of the bell as he fought not to blow his load too soon. James prided himself on his staying power, but Lara’s skills were simply too good and in record time she had broken his resistance down and his orgasm welled.

“OH FUCK!”

James called out as she gave him a last few pumps with her lips and his cock exploded in her mouth. Lara eagerly gulped down every drop of his cum. His entire body tensed and shook as his climax tore through him. Lara could tell he was incredibly sensitive from his movements but she worked his cock, especially the tip, even harder. She knew it was more than he could stand but his damned pride wouldn’t allow him to ask for mercy. She loved tormenting him like this. Finally, James slumped back against the elevator wall as Lara stood. She was panting and drops of cum dripped from the corners of her mouth.

As she wiped the drops from her lips, “I’m going to jump into a bath James. Join me when you can walk again.”

She flashed him a wicked smile as she left the car and headed towards the penthouse. James stood form a minute to regain his strength. A few minutes later, James stepped into the bathroom and looked down at Lara sitting in the tub. She was a stunning beauty. He stripped off his clothes and slid into the warm water behind her. As she fell back against his powerful chest, he wrapped his arms around her as he cupped her full perfect breasts.

“I should say thank you for the...elevator service,” James told her as he kissed her neck softly.

“Well, how about we head to the bedroom and you repay the favor?” Lara purred in response.

James pulled her long thick hair back, exposing her graceful neck, “I had another idea to repay your kindness.”

As she leaned back into him, James wrapped his thick powerful arms around her neck, “Oh, I like the sound of...”

CRACK!

James yanked her head to the side and felt the satisfying ‘snap’ of her neck in his arms. Lara Croft’s words ended abruptly just as her life did, ending in an instant. James let her go and Lara slipped under the water as James stood and stepped from the tub. He took a towel from the towel rack and began drying off. Wrapping the towel around his cock, he stroked it several times as it hardened. He looked down at his hard-on...

“Hmmm, now I know why guys are always playing with these things.”

As he spoke James began to change as if his skin was dissolving. He began to change color and become a dark shade of blue. His hair changed to red and his solid well-muscled body began to slim and soften. Within a few minutes, James Bond was gone and a tall sleek female now stood where he had been. Mystique, a mutant with the power to alter her appearance to perfectly mimic any person she wished, stood looking at her nude body in the mirror. She turned and looked at the corpse submerged in the tub. She reached in and took Lara by the hair and pulled her roughly from the tub, her body flopping to the bathroom floor.

“Sorry sweetie, it’s nothing personal. I just need to be you for a few hours.”

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mystique looked up smiling, “And I guess that’s him now.”

James Bond stood in the hallway after rapping on the hotel room door. He took a deep breath as he waited. The door opened and standing there was Lara Croft. She and James had a history as both lovers and rivals. She wore a sheer blue robe that clung to her figure. In spots it was wet as if she had just stepped from the shower.

“James, I was so glad when you called and said you wanted to see...”

Without a word, James Bond stepped through the door and forced Lara back in the room. He had a determined and stern look on his face.

“James!?!? What’s wrong?!?”

He pushed Lara back and up against the wall, “Quiet!” he told her sharply.

Lara was not a woman who was used to showing fear but this odd treatment by her former lover shocked her.

“Do you have a weapon?” he asked with a tone that said he was serious.

“A-a weapon?” Lara held out her arms, “I just got out of the shower.”

“Answer me!” he snapped.

She looked both hurt and angry, “Frisk me if you want!”

James tore open her robe, exposing her breasts and reached inside feeling around her waist and the soft insides of her thighs. The look of fear on Lara’s face faded as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply enjoying the rough treatment.

After a few seconds, “Satisfied!?!” she asked him.

“Not yet!”

James leaned in and kissed her deeply and before she knew it he had lifted her and was pushing his body between her legs. She opened her thighs and let him. Reaching down as he grabbed her breasts, she jerked his belt open and pulled his cock out of his pants and before she knew it James had thrust himself hard deep inside her. Lara threw her head back and moaned loudly as she was taken roughly by the secret agent. For his part, James grunted as he felt her warm wet pussy wrap around his manhood. The two of them locked eyes as James began thrusting his cock into her; fucking her harder and harder.

“Oh god! James!” Lara shrieked as an orgasm rocked her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, trying to use her legs to force him deeper into her.

It didn’t take long for James to climax either. He fell forward, his weight pressed onto her as she felt him release deep in her cunt. The two lovers held each other for several long seconds both panting and staring into each other’s eyes; each not wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, James stood and refastened his pants and belt as Lara slid off the desk he had fucked her on. He stepped to the bar and poured himself a drink. Behind him, and unseen by him, Mystique, still posing as Lara slipped to the bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled a long thin knife from where she had hidden it. James stood with his back to her as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding the knife behind her back.

“When you called, I thought this was a pleasure visit, but that seemed more like business to me James.”

Not turning as he spoke, “Did you really think we wouldn’t find out Lara? That you’d get away with it?”

Mystique didn’t know what he was talking about.

“James I don’t know...”

James spun; his face was angry.

“Don’t lie Lara. Not to me. You can’t think we’re that stupid. We know you’ve been working with the Iranians; selling them nuclear weapons secrets in exchange for them looking the other way while you plunder and explore ancient locales looking for artifacts.”

Lara stood; her usual smirk gone from her face.

“Now James, wait a minute...”

“I mean Jesus Christ Lara! Dealing with a terrorist state?!?!? Giving them classified information?!?!? Are there any lengths you won’t go to find some old scroll?!?!”

Suddenly she realized that James was holding something in his hand. It was a handgun; his preferred weapon in fact, his Walther PPK. Attached to the tip of the barrel was a small tube. He gripped the silencer, turning it until it clicked in place.

“Wait, JAMES DON’T...”

Lara’s voice was a shrill scream of panic as James raised his weapon and pulled the trigger twice.

Krak!

Krak!

The silencer muffled the shots but the sound was still sharp and piercing. The bullets tore into Lara’s chest and she was thrown backward onto the bed. James approached; Lara was still alive but just barely. He leaned down over her as she was sprawled out on the bed.

She was weak and dying but trying to speak, “J-james, please, you don’t un-under...stand...”

Ignoring her words, he kissed her gently on the cheek. Standing, he raised his gun again this time pointing it at Lara’s forehead. She looked up at him with a blank stare on her face.

“I’m sorry Lara. I didn’t want to do this but I had my orders.”

“P-puleaze, you don’t und-understand...I’m not La...”

James fired again.

Krak!

Lara’s head snapped back and a red spray covered the wall and bedspread behind her. Her arms and legs stiffened and jerked for a brief moment before going slack and her body slumped to the side, her face now buried into the bedspread. James sat down on the bed next to the beautiful corpse he had just created from his lover. He wasn’t sure what she had been trying to say when he had snuffed her life out. As a government assassin James was used to targets, even regal and confident ones like Lara, begging for mercy. He assumed she was going to do the same. In order to save her that indignity, pleading for leniency he could not give her, he had cut her off with a bullet. He preferred to remember her strong and confident, not begging. That was the least he could do for her.

He stood; taking the edge of the bedspreads, he pulled them over her, wrapping her body. As he turned away and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he did not see as the body of the woman in the bed changed from that of Lara Croft to the blue mutant called Mystique.

He dialed and few seconds, “It’s Bond. It’s done. Send the clean-up crew.”

The woman on the other end responded, “Understood. Get out of there. We’ll take it from here.”

He felt bad for Lara but she had signed her own dead warrant by teaming up with the Iranians. If it hadn’t been him, it would have been some other agent. Not one to dwell on sentimentality, James stepped to the mirror and adjusted his suit before he left the room.

The end.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
